


a flower crown for you!

by luvaboo



Series: tubboo (tubbo/ranboo) fanfics! [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, Flower Crowns, Idiots in Love, M/M, Prom, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvaboo/pseuds/luvaboo
Summary: tubbo and ranboo make eachother flower crowns for prom.
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: tubboo (tubbo/ranboo) fanfics! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209227
Kudos: 51





	a flower crown for you!

**Author's Note:**

> i dont really like this one LMAO. 
> 
> also! Lantana camara are those flowers that are a bunch of really tiny flowers that are kinda fluffy feeling? most white families have them in their gardens (im white, i would know)

flowers are interesting, there are so many, some pretty and some ugly, that all have their own color and name. some as simple as a dandelion and some full of emotion, like a sunflower. tubbo loved flowers, the flower field not to far from his and ranboos apartment being his calm spot. a place where he can go, alone or with others, and just be calm. no people yelling, no dogs barking, just him, and sometimes tommy or ranboo. it was peaceful, and sometimes peace is the only thing a person can crave. 

today he brought ranboo, an exciting idea in mind, flower crowns! prom was later the next day, so if they did it correct and are able to keep them alive, they can wear them to prom! explaining how to make one to ranboo, who was luckily a quick learner and soon got the idea of it, he told him to put his back to tubbos and make one that would remind him off him. any flower in area of reach could be used, but no getting up to get one.

doing the same thing, tubbo started a conversation, "how are you doing in school? its testing time and i know you take testing as harder than daily work, luckily they gave us a break tomorrow, though its probably just for prom," a simple sentence that can either make someones palms sweat or their eyes brighten up. "good? i have mostly A's, a B in calculus though. you?" and the conversation kept going until all that was heard was ranboos soft humming. 

finishing up they giggled at how messy the finished products looked, yet they didnt mind it, the messiness gave it the feeling of home. hours of concentration leading up to them turning around with wide smiles, letting the moment sink in as they examined the flower crown the other made them.

tubbos was mostly made of daisys, a few small light yellow flowers that he didnt recognize here in there, it was pretty and simple, yet filled with comfort and emotion. like how ranboo described tubbo to others. 

ranboos was quite the opposite. a few lantana camaras tucked into a circle of light pink and red roses, the rose color switching up everyother flower. outgoing yet calm, and a very beautiful assortment. containing many colors and emotions but bringing calmness, as ranboo does with basically anyone, especially tubbo.

they both put them on the others head, ranboo having to crouch down for tubbos reach, and walked home with linked hands. walking into their apartment, they set the flowers next to their outfits for the next day, then took showers and huddled up next to eachother for bed. 

\-----

ranboo woke up first and gently got out of bed to not wake the other, letting tubbo sleep in a bit. they had decided to just skip the school part of that day, as they both already had their tickets to prom (idfk how prom is, work with me here). he walked to the kitchen, socks stopping any thuds that threatened to wake tubbo up. making waffles and eggs, ranboo heard sleepy footsteps down the hall. now knowing tubbo was up he put the waffles on two plates and slid them onto the table, and shuffling over to the edge of the hall and waiting for tubbo there, then taking him to eat.

eating breakfast turned to getting ready for prom, which was in an hour (really long time skip, its like 7 pm now? idk). ranboos outfit was black dress pants, a white button up, which has sleeves that were folded up to under his elbow, black suspenders, and black dress shoes. simple yet effective. tubbos outfit was a bit more ... outgoing. tubbo decided he would wear a skirt, because why not? around 10 minutes of looking for a new outfit ended up with him in a black shirt, fitted around the waist with the end flowing, that ended around mid thigh, a white button up that was almost identical to ranboos, and black dress up shoes that had white laces. (leave me alone its a fanfic 

"c'mon loverboy, get in the car!"


End file.
